Secluded Lagoon
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Kagome is on a cruise with her family, when the boat sinks and she gets stranded on an island with a mysterious man named Inuyasha. Romance blossoms and they both hope that they never get rescued, but theres more to this island than what meets the eye. Di
1. Deserted Island

The ship gleamed against the sun's rays. It rocked back and forth above the ocean's sharp waves and Kagome gripped the edge of the rail with a shakey hand._ 'I have no idea why I decided to come with them.' _she though as she looked around. She couldn't see her parents anywhere. She stepped back and tried not to look into the deep blue that surrounded her every glance. She swatted the hair out of her eyes and tried to get to the main dock.

"KAGOME!" she heard someone scream. Kagome glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice. Nearby, she heard a couple using spanish and she knew that they hadn't called her name. Still searching, and not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into a man that was holding a large package.

"What the..." the man started to say as he tried to hold onto the package.

"Oh my god!" Kagome said, embarassed. "Here, let me help you..." she said.

"No, don't bother." he told her as he slid the box around. Kagome now had a clear view of his face. His eyes were narrowed, but she could still see the specks of hazel in them. His hair was jet black and was pinned up. She blushed as the man's muscles buldged as he tried to hold onto the box. She thought he must have been at least 25. "Next time, watch where your going!" the man muttered as he walked away.

"Kagome! There you are! We have been looking for you everywhere!" her mother cried as she ran up to her. She wrapped her arms around her and Kagome groaned. "Mother, please. Not in public."

Her mom smiled and hugged her tighter. "Your father and I have been having a glorious time! We've played all the on-deck games and we bet in the casino lounge!" her mom gushed.

"Great, mom." Kagome said as she pryed herself away from her mothers hold. "Well, I think I'll go back to our cabin." she said as she began to walk towards the stairwell.

"Already?" her mother asked her.

"Yeah, I don't think the rocking of the ship is benefiting me." she said with a half-hearted laugh.

Her mother watched her with concerned eyes. "Well, if it'll help you feel better...Your father and I will bring back

some food from the buffet."

"Ok, thanks mom." Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs. The boat swayed hard to the right, and Kagome slammed into the stairwell wall. "Owwwww..." she cried as she gripped her elbow. "Stupid ship, stupid vacation...why couldn't I've just stayed at Hojo's house over the week?" she said aloud. Kagome wandered around the hall, searching for her room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it and unlocked it quickly. She dashed into the room and threw herself on a nearby bed. "I wonder if Hojo misses me..." she thought to herself. Kagome pulled a pillow under her head and dozed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

"Auuuuhhhhh" Kagome yawned as she stretched out her arms. She just noticed that the boat was swaying violently back and forth. "What in the..." Kagome jumped off the bed and grasped onto the dresser nearby. "What is going on?" she yelled. She made her way slowly through the room, but when she made it to the door the boat rocked hard to the right. "Owwww uh..." she mumbled as she rubbed her head. _'Stupid boats...water...ugh..' _She flung open the door and raced down the darkened hall, wondering where her parents were. She saw that the nearest stairwell was blocked with a bunch of random objects. "**GREAT**" she said loudly. She ran in the opposite direction, heading for the other stairwell. The lights flickered on and off. _'This feels somewhat related to the whole Titanic incident._' The boat sloshed hard to the left and Kagome hit the wall. She sat on the floor, stunned.

She heard frantic footsteps. "**HELP**!" she yelled. "**SOMEONE! PLEASE**, I...can't...I can't get up!" she moaned as she tried to get on her feet. The footsteps stopped in front of her and she saw the man that she had bumped into earlier. "Please, help me." she mumbled, her vision becoming blurry.

"Stupid women, can never take care of themselves. Always depending on someone else." he shook his head.

Kagome held out her arms to him, and he sighed and picked her up. She laid her head against his shoulder as she began to feel light headed. The last thing she remembered thinking was how incredibly gorgeous this man was, and then she nodded off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was aware of two things. A blinding light and something pinching her rear. "Uhhhhhhhh un?" she groaned as she slowly sat up, her head pounding with pain. Her eyes felt heavy and she could barely open them. Then, she started to shake and she couldnt stop. She felt hands and realized someone was shaking her. "Whuuu...what" she whispered. But they still continued to shake her. "...**WHAT**?" she screamed.

"Finally, you're awake." a voice said She realized it was the gorgeous man.

"Yes...thanks to the continuous shaking!" she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should've just let you slept...though I don't think it would've taken long until that crab decided to crawl up your pants."

"What?" Kagome jumped up and saw that a crab had clasped itself onto her pant leg. She slapped it off and took a look around. It took a few seconds for it to dawn on her. "Uhm...we're not on the boat." she stated.

"Nooooo, what would give you that idea. The boat sunk."

"The boat, it..." she swallowed. "It...sunk? How, why?" she asked him.

"How, in god's name, am I supposed to know?"

"Well, I guess you wouldn't...but do you have any clue as to where we are?"

"Not exactly, no. But I'd have to say an uncharted island...in the middle of the pacific ocean."

"When you say uncharted..."

"Unknown, not marked on a map." he said.

"And that means what?"

"It means, Miss, that no one knows where this island is. So, if they have no record of an island located here, in this exact spot, then they probably won't send out search teams to look in this area."

"So..."

"We're alone out here, just you and me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Me- So, what did ya'll think? huh?


	2. Someones Skull?

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

"Alone?" Kagome muttered as she brought a hand to her head. "No, this can't be happening to me. I have a life. School is starting back up in a week and my boyfriend was counting the days till I got back from that stupid cruise. All my friends, family...I" she stopped. "Oh my god. My parents...what happened to my parents?" she yelled. She looked at the gorgeous man for information.

He shrugged. "I think I saw them board another life boat, just as I was climbing up onto the main deck."

"Well why didn't you get on the boat with them?" she demanded.

"It was full, alright. We woulnt've fit in there even if we tried. So I found an available one. Fortunately it was empty."

"Ok, so...you went and put me in some boat without my consent?" she asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry, what would've you liked me to do? You were unconsious, Lady!"

"You stranded us here! This is all your fault!" she yelled as she stabbed her finger in his direction.

"My fault? My **FAULT**? How was I supposed to know that the stupid boat would take us to some island in the middle of the ocean? If it wasn't for me, you would've went down with the ship! I saved your life."

"Saved my life? Do I look saved?" Kagome breathed.

"You're still alive aren't you?"

"Unfortunatley, yes."

He glared at her. "You ungrateful little brat!" He jumped up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kagome called after him.

"Away from you! You don't need my help? Fine. Then you try to stay alive out here all on your own."

"Wait, wait." Kagome said running after him. "Please...I'm sorry ok. I'm just," she sighed. "I'm scared." her eyes watered as she grabbed onto his shoulder. He stopped walking and looked her over. "Thank you for saving my life." she told him.

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok, fine. I'll stay with you, under one condition. I call the shots, alright."

"How's that fair?" she demanded.

"Well...I'm a man and I'm older than you, by...a lot."

"Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"Just stating the obvious." he grinned.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but smiled._ 'At least I'm stranded with a hunk.' _she thought. Then something dawned on her and she stared at him. "Hey."

"What?"

"I don't even know your name. Ha, isn't that kinda funny." she laughed and held out her hand. "I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha." he told her as he shook her hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome..." his teeth clenched. "What did I say about rationing the berries?"

"Oh...hehehe, sorry. I got hungry."

"You're always hungry. Pretty soon, you'll eat so much that you'll be as big as a cow."

"Shut up. Anyways, that's sooo unrealistic." she mumbled as she tied some sticks together with rop-like material Inuyasha made. They've been working on their shelter for the past five days now, and Kagome was sick of sleeping in the sand. "Is it going to be ready to sleep in by tonight?"

"Everyday you ask me the same question, and everyday I give you the same answer."

"Yes?"

"No."

Kagome sighed and watched the waves crash onto the shore. "But it's taking forever!"

"Patience isn't one of your better qualities, is it?"

Kagome stuck her tounge out at him and turned back to her work.

"I think I'll head out and collect some wood before night falls. You'll be alright by yourself? "

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." he wandered off into a thicket of trees.

"A few minutes, 'ey." Kagome made sure he was gone before she pulled a melted candy bar out of her front pocket. She sniffed it, then smiled as she unwrapped the last chunk. She brought the piece to her lips, but pulled it back. _'Maybe I should give it to Inuyasha. He kinda deserves it.' _she thought._ 'But what would he say if I offered it to him?' _**She saw an image of Inuyasha standing before her, yelling his brains out. "Rations!" he would yell. "How could you have a candy bar in your pocket and not tell me?" **she didn't like that last one. Kagome shrugged and popped the chunk in her mouth. "Mmmmn." she mumbled as the last piece slid down her throat.

"Oh Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice sounded from inside the forest.

_'Uh oh...he knows.' _she wiped the chocolate from her mouth and pushed the wrapper back into her pocket. "Ye...yeah?"

"I found something! Hurry, come look!"

"Ok, just hold on." Kagome ran into the small forest. "Where are you?" she called.

"Over here!" he yelled.

_'That narrows it down' _she thought irritably. "Alright, hold on. I'll be there in a sec." Kagome heard faint rustling and spotted Inuyasha lying against a tree, staring at an object on the ground. "Well, what is it?" she asked him. He looked at her and she saw fear in his eyes. "What?" she demanded.

"I found a...a human skull." he said as he pointed towards it.

"Whuuuhhh..." Kagome stammered as she saw it lying in some tall grass. "Ewwwww! That is soooo gross!" she yelled as she backed towards Inuyasha. A snake was slithering in and out of the eye sockets. She covered her mouth with her hand and Inuyasha held her shoulders. He let the snake go on its way, and then took a step towards it.

"You're not going to touch it, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to touch it Kagome." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and stepped towards the skull again. He picked up a nearby stick and poked it around. The bottom of the skull was filled with dung beetles and other bugs.

"That is disgusting." Kagome muttered.

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha threw the stick down and walked back to Kagome. She could tell that he was spooked, and so was she. Who's skull was that? And more importantly, how did they die?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Enjoy it?


	3. Inuyasha's Disappearance

**Secluded Lagoon: Chapter 3**

**Inuyasha's disapearance**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

They walked back to their "camp" together. Each silently wondering about the skull. Inuyasha walked over to the half-finished shelter and began to patch up one side of the hut.

"Need help?" Kagome asked him as he breathed a sigh.

He smiled at her. "No, it's ok. You can go wander off or what ever. Take a break, I've got this covered."

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yeah. I kinda want to be alone right now."

"I know what you mean." Kagome looked at the ground. "Well, I'll be back soon ok."

"Hmmmn...oh ok sure, bye."

Kagome looked him over as she started to walk away. _'He's not all braun and hard-headed. He has feelings too, and I know he was scared when he saw that skull.' _she thought to herself as she walked the beach. In the distance she saw two fins. _'Awuhhh, dolphins.' _she smiled to herself and looked for sea shells. Her thoughts turned back to the skull and she imagined her own head being filled with all those nasty little bugs. She flopped down onto the sand and let the waves caress her bare feet. _'Who's skull was that? Was someone else stranded here? Are there others inhabited on this little island? What if they're cannibals?' _she wondered frightened. She remembered Inuyasha, all alone back there. "I have to tell him!" she said aloud.

"Tell me what?" he asked her from behind.

She searched his face and jumped into his arms. "Oh Inuyasha! Thank god you're alright!"

He blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Inuyasha...what if..." she stopped. "There could be cannibals on this island!"

He shook his head. "No, that couldn't be possible."

"How do you know? The island could be filled with them."

"No, Kagome. Remember the first day we got here? I searched the whole island for inhabitants. I found no one, and there wasn't any evidence of people living here."

Kagome nodded. "Ok...well...then what about the skull?"

"It was probably a shipwrecked sailor that got stranded here. Just like you and me."

"Yeah well, obviously he didn't survive out here." Tears sprung to her eyes and she tried to fight them. "We're going to die out here, Inuyasha. We'll never get back home."

"Hey," he wiped a tear from her face. "This person was probably alone out here, he didn't have anyone. We have eachother, Kagome. We can get through this, until someone finds us." He ruffled her hair and pulled her into a hug. "Ok kid?"

She nodded and snuggled her head into his shoulder. They held onto one another for awhile, not knowing that deep within them, feelings were starting to churn. Inuyasha finally pulled back, his face, a hint of pink. "Well, I should get back to finishing our hut." he smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "You're ok?"

"Yes, but I think I should come help you. And anyways, I kinda don't want to be out here alone when it gets dark."

"Ok, come on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

**One Month Later**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

She watched him climb up the coconut tree and laughed when he fell off it. He glared at her as she howled with laughter. "I don't see you trying to get up there, _Miss Giggles_."

he stated.

"But you climb trees so well. Ahahaha." Kagome half laughed.

"Oh, it's so funny. Laugh it up." He saw that she wasn't going to quit her teasing. "What ever. I'm taking a swim." he stalked off towards the water.

Kagome smiled and watched him go. "Make sure you don't get bitten by a shark or anything!" she yelled after him.

"I won't, Mother."

Kagome sighed and tried to climb up the tree. She almost made it towards the coconuts when she felt her grip slipping. "Oh no you don't. Stupid tree. I'll show Inuyasha how to get some coconuts, the right way." Kagome tightened her grip and managed to knock off some coconuts with her left hand. "YES!" she saw that three hit the ground. She slowly made her way down the tree and picked up her prizes. She ran out towards the beach, to brag to Inuyasha about how she could get a few lousy coconuts and he couldn't, when she stopped. Inuyasha was standing knee deep in the ocean, naked. Kagome just stared. "Wow." she whispered.

Her face felt hot and she looked towards the ground, my her eyes wouldn't let her evade him. She shook her head, _'I won't be a peeping Tom.' _she told herself. Kagome backed towards a small shrub and stepped behind it. She let herself hide behind the bush and stare. _'At least he can't see me,'_ she thought. She watched as he sloshed out of the surf and put his clothes back on. She breathed a sigh of relief as he walked back towards their house/hut. Kagome followed silently behind him, making sure he wouldn't be able to see her.

He strutted inside the hut and stopped at the door. "Kagome?" he peeked his head inside, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Kagome? Where are you?"

She tapped his shoulder and he spun around. "Right here." she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Jeeze...don't do that!" He shook his head and glared at her.

"Why, did I sccccaaarrrre ya?"

"You wish."

"While you were out playing in the water, I, managed to get us some food."

"Really? What did you..." he shut his mouth when he saw the coconuts. "Oh, laughing wasn't enough, huh? Had to 'one me up'?" he threw his hands in the air and stomped away.

"I swear. That man pms' more than I do." She shook her head and entered the hut.

He walked inside the hut an hour later, just as the sun was setting. "Kagome, we have to talk." his eyes had a wild look to them.

"Ok, is your temper tamtrun done?"

"Shut up, ok. I need to tell you something!"

"Fine." she groaned. "If you found another skull, I don't want to hear about it."

"No, thats not it! Remember when the ship sunk?"

"Yeah." Kagome sat up, interested.

"Some of the stuff on the ship floated onto shore."

"Really? Like what? Food? Clothes?"

"Yep. I rummaged through some of the stuff. Most of its damaged, but...some things are intact."

"Great! Where is it?" she jumped up and walked towards the door.

"No, you stay here. I'll go and get it."

"But...it must be heavy? I'll help you..."

"It's ok. I can get it, Kagome. I just need you to stay here."

"But...why?"

"Just because."

"I..."

"Just drop it! I can handle it." he yelled at her as his hand motioned for her to shut her mouth.

"I don't understand why you told me then, if you didn't need my help."

"I wanted to let you know first. We're a team, remember."

"Oh, yeah. A team." she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"If we were a so called 'team', you would tell me why I can't go with you to retrieve everything."

"Do you really want to know Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Really? Doesn't matter how bad it is? You still want to know?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. Just tell me." Kagome screamed.

"Bodies. Dead bodies are lined up on the beach." he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, wondering when the nightmare would end.

"They came in with the tide...and with everything else." her eyes had a faraway look to them.

"Yes, so I'll probably have to shift bodies around. Well, now that I think about it...I could use some help." he looked at Kagome and held out his hand. "Come on, will sift through bodies together. It'll be fun."

"You're sick." she muttered.

"Then thats a no?" he asked her.

"Yeah, maybe you should do it alone." Kagome raked her hands through her hair.

"Alright then. You stay here. It'll only take a minute." He smiled at her and walked out into the night.

Kagome paced around inside the hut and waited for him to come back. _'Where is he?' _she wondered. _'He should be back here by now!' _her eyes flickered to the doorway, hoping he would walk in. She rolled her head and sat down on her so called "bed". She laid her head against a leafmade pillow and kept her eyes fixed on the door. She stayed in that exact position until her eyes could no longer hold themselves up any longer, and she fell into a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Her first waking thought was of Inuyasha. She noticed that he had still not returned and her mind raced with conclusions. She ran outside and surveyed the beach, hoping to see him asleep on the beach. But he was nowhere to be found. Her eyes watered and she felt her legs crumble beneath her. She hit the ground. but was unaware of the pain racing up her legs. "Inuyasha..." she whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks. She clutched the hem of her ripped t-shirt and tried to get ahold of herself. _'He's ok, Kagome.' _she told herself._ 'He has to be.' _She got up and let her eyes travel, her feet moving and making decisions for her. She wandered around the beach until midday, not finding him or clues as to where he went.

Kagome climbed over some tall rocks that were hudled on the sand. She had no idea where she was. _'Everywhere looks the same here!' _her mind yelled. She slowly made her way through the rocks and tried to find her way back to the hut. She heard faint splashing behind her and she whipped around. Her eyes buldged and she held a hand up to her mouth, but not because she was going to scream.

"No way. That's impossible." she said aloud. She took a step closer and closed her eyes, hoping it would disapear. "But this can't be! How..." she stopped. "The tail...he looks like a mermaid." Kagome whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Ok, get on reviewing -


	4. Kouga, the Merman

**Secluded Lagoon: Chapter 4**

**Kouga, the Merman**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome just stared at the man sitting on the rock. The top half of his body was human enough, but the bottom portion was not what it should've been. It consisted of a fin-like tail. His hair pooled around him as he gazed at her. His eyes were enchanting and Kagome felt herself swoon. He was the most attractive man that she had ever seen, well besides Inuyasha. He smiled at her and beckoned her over. She walked towards him, almost in a trance. He held out his hand to her and she was about to take it when a voice interupted her thoughts. _'Don't do it Kagome! For all you know, this could be a mirage! Wake up!'_ Kagome looked at the merman and at his hand. She shook her head. "You're not real." she told him, but she said it to reassure herself.

He laughed. "I am real." His perfect teeth glinted in the sun and whipped his hair back. "My name is Kouga, I am the prince of the underwater world, my dear."

"But you're...you're..."

"A merman, yes."

She sighed. "I'm Kagome."

He looked her up and down. "You are very beautiful." he voice sounded like a purr and Kagome closed her eyes. "Come with me."

"Where?" she stared at him when he pointed out towards the sea. "I can't breathe underwater." she told him, thinking how stupid he was.

"I know, but don't you think I can help you with that?" he opened the palm of his hand and stared fixedly at it.

"What are you..." she closed her mouth as something began to form on his palm. It looked like a type of seaweed.

He smiled and held it out to her. "You eat this and a tail will develope and you'll become a mermaid. Its that simple."

"I...don't know..." she glanced at the plant he was holding. "How do I know you're not trying to kill me?"

He gave her a look. "How could I kill a woman as beautiful as you? I'd be a fool."

Kagome blushed and looked thoughtful for a moment. "How's it like, down there?"

"Beautiful...but I'd much rather be up here. If only I could get that..." he stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"I can become human, but I need a piece of the shikon jewel, thats located on this island."

"And let me guess, you want me to go and get it? Am I right?"

"Well, I can't force you to do anything, but I would be much appreciated if you did."

"I have no idea where this jewel..."

"Shikon jewel."

"Shikon jewel, is. I don't even know where Inuyasha is or the hut..."

"This Inuyasha, does he have long black hair? Hazel eyes?"

"Yes! Have you seen him somewhere?" Kagome asked Kouga excitedly.

Kouga's face took on a sad look and he gazed towards the sun. "No, not for a long time."

"A long time? Wait, you know him?"

"Yes. Kagome...Inuyasha is my brother."

"Your brother? But that means he's a..." she shook her head. "No, that can't be. He's human."

"Half human."

"Huh? How can he be half human?"

"He's cursed."

"How's being a human, a curse?" she asked him, offended.

"It's not. Just listen ok..." he took a breath. "Inuyasha always wanted to live on the surface, since the day he was born. So, by the time he was a teenager...he decided he would do anything to become a human. He made a deal with the devil."

"Really?" Kagome breathed.

"Not the real so called 'devil', but someone wicked enough to be him. Anyways, the deal was that Inuyasha could become human, but every full moon he would transform into a merman. He agreed to the terms. Little did he know, that what he wanted would curse him forever."

"Last night was a full moon, wasn't it?"

Kouga nodded and stared into her eyes. "You can't tell him that we met, Kagome."

"Why not?"

"You just can't. He can never know that you know about his...past."

"How can I keep quiet about this?" she rubbed her temples. "This changes everything!"

"I know." Kouga looked towards a nearby forest. "He's coming. Kagome, meet me here tomorrow at dawn."

"I'll try."

"Please come." he sighed. "Kagome, you really are enchanting. You kind of look like_ her_." he gazed once more at the forest and flopped into the water, his tail shimmering above the surface of the waves. With one flip, he was gone. Kagome sat down on the rock Kouga was just occuping. _'Inuyasha is a merman? This is so crazy!'_ she thought.

"Kagome?" it was Inuyasha's voice and Kagome became rigid and tense. "Oh Kagome! Thank god you're alright! I've been trying to find you all day! I was so worried." He rushed over to her.

She just stared at him. "I'm fine. I looked for you everywhere. Why didn't you come home last night?" she asked him. _'Home? Wow, that one slipped right out.' _Kagome hid her embarassment, but Inuyasha missed the point.

"I...got lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah...it was dark and I had no idea where I was, so I slept on the beach."

"Oh..." she gazed into his eyes, seeing a change in them. They looked deeper, more intense. _'Like Kouga's.' _

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Inuyasha..." she started but stopped. knowing she felt for him.

"What is it?"

"Let's just go back home." Hoping that he wouldn't object to the word.

"Alright, lets go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back, a few trunks and cartons were hudled in a corner of the hut. Kagome smiled. "You got them."

"Of course I did, I went out to get them didn't I?"

Kagome ran over to one of the luggage. She dug through the assortment of clothes, wishing she could find something in her size. Inuysha grinned as he watched her. 'She's so lovely...' his thoughts trailed on.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a sleeveless white nightgown. "Somebody had good taste," she muttered as she rubbed the silk material. She looked towards Inuyasha who was grinning like an idiot. "Hello? Are you alive in there?"

"...Hmm?"

"I need to change, so can you go outside or something?"

"Fine...just hurry up."

"Bla bla bla" she mimicked him and made sure he was gone before she began undressing. She loved the feel of the fabric and twirled around in the middle of the hut. She noticed Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "What do you think?" she asked as she struck a model pose.

"I think you look..." his eyes glinted but he twitched his head. "Umm, you look fine...I guess, for a kid."

She pouted. "Thanks a lot." she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "What do you keep staring for? It's obvious you don't find me attractive! So are you staring at me because you think I'm hideous? Yes. That must be it!" She burst into tears and shoved past him. She heard him following behind her and she stopped.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. It's not like that. I think you're...pretty." he tried to choose his words carefully.

She slowly started to walk out towards the surf. "Pretty?"

"Yes...very pretty. Kagome, what are you doing?" He saw her stop ankle-deep in the water. He stepped next to her. She looked at him, a playful smile on her lips. She bent down and started to splash him. He narrowed his eyes. "Hey, what are you doing? Stop!" he told her.

"Make me!" she laughed as she splashed him harder.

"Why you little..." he grabbed her and pulled her under the waves. "Ahaha...I got you." He said as lay on top of her.

She laughed. "Jerk, now I'm all wet and gross."

"You look beautiful to me." he told her as he pushed hair away from her face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." he said, his lips close to hers. She blushed and he knew that he felt something deep for her. They locked eyes and he leaned his head closer but she pushed him off. "No."

"No?"

"I can't." Her eyes watered and she ran from him, hating the secret between them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Bla. :) ok review


	5. The Secret Meeting and Her

Secluded Lagoon: Chapter 5

The Secret Meeting and _Her_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome made sure Inuyasha was in a deep sleep, before she left the hut. The sun was just setting, and she took in the glorious view. She loved the way the sunlight hit the water as it rised. 'It's so lovely here.' she thought as she smiled to herself. She glanced back at the hut once more, and went on her way. She wandered along the beach, not sure if she was walking in the right direction. She paused as she heard a sound and she slowly moved her head towards the sea. "Splish...**SPLASH**!" She jumped and stared at the grinning Kouga, his eyes alive.  
"Ahhhh...Kagome. You came, thats wonderful."  
"Of course I came." Kagome paid attention to the sand. "You know, it's eating me up inside. This secret..."  
"Oh," he smiled, then frowned. "You really...care about him, don't you?" he asked her.  
"Well I...yeah, I guess I do." she said, while blushing.  
"Thats touching, really but...Inuyasha doesn't do very well in the _love_ department."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Past mistakes, thats all I'm going to say."  
"There was a girl, right?"  
Kouga sighed and shifted his eyes to the sky. "Yeah, beautiful one too. Lived up here, on land. Inuyasha was infatuated with her."  
"What was her name?"  
"Kikyo, I think thats what they called her. She was the daughted a well-known medicine man, rumors were said that the man practiced voodoo magic."  
"Was it true?" she asked Kouga.  
His eyes flickered. "Nobody knew for sure, but people had an inkling. Anyways, Kikyo was accused of using witchcraft on a ten-year old boy. She was burned at the stake."  
"Witch craft, burned at the stake? This seems like it happened long ago."  
"It did, over 100 years ago."  
"Wait, so that means...Inuyasha is 100 years old?"  
"My dear, Inuyasha and I are over 500 years."  
"But...but thats impossible." she whispered.  
"It seems impossible, to a mere mortal like yourself, but mermaids age slowly through time."  
"I thought Inuyasha became a human?"  
"He did my dear, but he still carries merblood throughout his body, and will until the day he dies."  
"And Kikyo's the reason he wanted to become a human?"  
"Well, part. He was always obsessed with land. He frequently made excuses to go up...here." Kouga looked around. "I can see why, its magnificent." He smiled as he closed his eyes. He lifted his head towards the sun. He turned his attention back to her and gave her a blank stare. "The life of a merman is..complicated, my dear."  
"Why? It can't be as complicated as a humans?"  
"We are incapable of love."  
"Huh?"  
"We don't feel the same way humans do. We are only concerned with ourselves, of course there is an occasional mermaid who wants to feel more. Hence, my brother Inuyasha."  
"But why don't can't mermaids..."  
"Love?" Kouga finished for her, and she nodded. "Honestly, I don't know...I guess it just isn't one of our main priorities." He shrugged.  
"So, you don't want to be in love?" She asked him.  
"Mmmm well, I wouldn't mind being in love. But alas, no one could love someone like me." His hair covered his face.  
"Awh, don't say that." Kagome reached out her hand and began to stroke his head. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, his eyes began to twinkle and she smiled.  
"**KAGOME! GET AWAY FROM HIM**!" yelled a voice. Kagome whipped around and gasped as she saw Inuyasha run up to them, with a crazed look on his face. "Kagome,don't listen to anything this...thing says!"  
"Inuyasha, I'm hurt. Thats the first thing you have to say to your younger brother, that you haven't seen in years?" Kougas face took on a sadden expression.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
Kagome shook her head, and sighed. "He told me everything Inuyasha. I know that you used to be a merman, and I also know about Kikyo." she approached him carefully.  
"Kouga...you son of a..."  
"Inuyasha, calm down. It's alright."  
"NO! It's not **ALRIGHT, KAGOME**!" Inuyasha yelled at her. She flinched and moved away from him.  
"Inuyasha, don't yell at Kagome. It's not her fault."  
"Kouga, I swear, if you don't shut your mouth..."  
"What are you going to do Inuyasha? Kill me?"  
Inuyasha's eyes intensed and his lips curled into a snare. "**SHUT UP**!"  
Kouga smiled. "Do it, I **DARE** you." He flipped his hair back and stuck out his tounge.  
Inuysha took a step towards him and growled.  
"Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome ran between the two of them and spread out her arms.  
"Kagome, get out of my way."  
"No."  
"Kagome, I have to deal with this on my own."  
"Violence, isn't the answer Inuyasha." She gave him a pleading look. "Just stop."  
"Kagome, get the fuck out of my way!"  
"**NO**."  
"Listen to her Big Brother, she's wise beyond her years."  
"Kouga, for the last time. Shut your godamn mouth!" Inuyahsa glared at him. "You're lucky she was here Kouga, because I would've delt with you."  
"Oh, I'm so terrified."  
"Kouga, please." Kagome said quietly.  
"Alright, well I guess I should leave you two alone...for the time being." He glanced at Kagome. "I will be back later my dear."  
Kagome nodded. "Thank you."the two stared at eachother.  
"Go away Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Ok, I'm going." Kouga blew Kagome a kiss and flipped into the crystal clear water.  
Kagome slowly turned around. Inuyasha was staring at her intently. "Inuyasha...I..."  
His eyes turned glassy. "Forget about it." he started to walk away.  
"Wait. Please." she ran after him and slowly circled her arms around his waist. She could hear him trying to cover up his sobs. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry I upset you."  
"It's not your fault Kagome. It's...mine. I should've told you about my...past." he turned around, so that she was facing him. "It was just so, so depressing, the memory of it all. I didn't want to have to relive it. Also, I didn't know how you'd react to something that seems like it belongs in a fairytale."  
"I believe it now, although it is kinda hard to accept that...there really are mermaids, haha" Kagome laughed.  
Inuyahsa stared at her and then began to laugh as well. "It is kind of funny isn't it." when she nodded he swooped her up into his arms.  
"Inuyahsa! Put me down!" she yelled through laughter as he began to tickle her. "Ahaha, stop!"  
"Never!" He set her down and gasped. "Wow, I never knew you were that heavy. Jeeze..."  
"Oh, shut up! Meanie!" she punched him in the arm.  
"Owww!" he said as he smiled. She pounced ontop of him. "No more secrets!"  
"Well, I don't know..." he growled when she punched him again. "Fine, ok...deal."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me-Like it?


	6. She's Back

Secluded Lagoon: Ch.6

_She's_ Back

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome wandered through the cave, which was as dark as a starless sky. Not knowing where she was going, she groped around, trying to feel her way through. "Inuyasha!" she called, and listened for a response. When none came, she yelled his name again. "**INUYASHA**!" she started to panic. She then felt something brush against her bare shoulder. Kagome whipped around. "Inuyasha..." she whispered, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She was frightened now. "Please...Inuyasha, if you're there...please."  
"Whats the matter Kagome?" a voice said. "Scared?"  
"Who is that?" Kagome yelled.  
"He's mine Kagome, you remember that." A woman laughed. "You'll never have him! He's mine, all mine. Muahahahahahah!" the voice cackled.  
"Wha..." Kagome started but hands reached out and knocked her over, and she felt the ground slip from beneath her. Her screams rippled thoughout the cave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He could see Kagome tossing and turning in her bed, and accomping that, was loud blood curdling screams. "Kagome..." he stared at her and tried to lay his hand on her head, but she smacked it off. He yowled as she punched him the jaw. "Son of a..." he shook her fiercly. "**KAGOME! WAKE UP**!"  
"Whuuh...I...Inuyasha?" She snapped her eyes open. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha...it's you." she whispered as she started to cuddle into his arms. "I couldn't find you, I was so...so scared." she mumbled into his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him.  
"It's ok, it was just a nightmare. I'm here."  
"Don't leave me...please..." she lifted her head towards his and nuzzled his neck.  
"Mmmm...Kagome..."  
"I need you Inuyasha...I..." she closed her lips over his and sucked the breath right out of him. He layed her down and placed his hands in her hair. "Kagome...maybe we shouldn't...it's..."  
"Shhhh..."  
He started to close his eyes when he smelt it. _'Kikyo...' _He pushed Kagome off of him and jumped up. Kagome saw the wild look in his eyes. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"  
He looked at her and frowned. "Nothing, I just...I have to go." he ran out of the hut.  
"Where are you going?" she yelled after him and she watched him as he ran out of sight. She shook her head and felt the tears come. _'I guess I'm not worth seducing'' _she thought with a forced laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran towards the her smell. 'I know her scent like the back of my hand. It must be Kikyo.' He kept on running, not sure where he was going. "Kikyo!" he yelled. "Kikyo! I know its you!" His eyes searched the whole area. He could see the moon peaking over the top of the cloudy night sky. He heard rustling from behind him.  
"Inuyasha?" a voice murmured, and he knew it was her.  
"Oh, Kikyo..." tears sprang in his eyes and he brushed them away. "How? I saw you die."  
"I don't...I don't know." She looked at her hands. She ran them through her hair. "I feel...real."  
"You look real. Kikyo, I..." He walked towards her.  
Her eyes flashed and she smiled."I've missed you Inuyasha. I've missed you so much."  
"As have I." He took her in his arms and held her close. "Don't ever leave me Kikyo. I can't go on without you."  
"I will never leave you, never ever." she whispered into his ear and her eyes narrowed menacingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo embraced. "Somethings not right here..." he said aloud. "Kikyo has been dead for 50 years...how is she alive?" he shook his head. "I think the more important question is, who brought her back to life, and why." He stole one more glance at his brother and his long lost love, and then flopped back into the restless ocean.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes felt heavy. _'Inuyasha, where are you?' _she kept her eyes open and glared at the door. _'Who gave him the right to just get up and walk out on me?'_ she asked herself. **_'Nobody, obviously.' _**her concious answered. _'Then why did he leave?_' she frowned.**_ 'Maybe he just doesn't like you.' _**she shook her head. _'Of course he likes me...why wouldn't he?' '**Well, you aren't very pretty...' **_she glared_. 'I am too!' _she sighed. "I'm losing it. I'm sitting here, arguing with myself. What is wrong with me?"  
"I'd have to say, a lot of things." Inuyasha said.  
Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha giving her a once-over. "Where, **HAVE YOU BEEN**?" Kagome yelled at him. "I have been worried sick. I didn't know where you went...you've been gone for a long time. I thought something happened to you!" she sighed. "You just up and left..."

"Sorry, sorry. I had to...get out." he blushed as he remembered what the two of them had been doing. "I didn't mean to upset you, Kagome. Honestly."

"Well, too late. You already did."

"Kagome...I really am sorry." He reached out to her but she brushed past him.

"So, where did you go?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you go?" she asked again.

"No where in particular."

"It looked like you knew where you were going, when you hurried out of here. It looked like you had a hot date or something...hmmmn...did you?"

"What?" his eyes narrowed. "You follow me or something?" he yelled at her.

She saw him tense up. "No, I was being sarcastic, jeeze."

He forced a smile and sat on the edge of his bed (mat, leaves, w/e). "Well, I'm pretty tired. I really need to get some sleep."

Kagome stared at him, and he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Is there something, you aren't telling me? Huh?"

He shook his head. "No."

"You sure, cause it seems like there is. Since, you won't look me in the eye."

He lifted his head and stared into her questioning stare. "There is nothing to tell." then he smiled and lay down.

Kagome looked at him a little while longer, before laying down herself.

"Goodnight." he told her.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Me- Review please :)


End file.
